fmwfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Omega
Seth Omega is an Italian-American e-wrestler and has been regarded by many as one of the best wrestlers to ever live. He is currently performing in three feds. The first being TakeDown, the second being Full Metal Wrestling on the Distortion Division, and the third being in Lords of Pain Wrestling on the Insanity brand where he is the reigning Hardcore Champion. Omega has been around the wrestling business since he was a young boy, and has a couple of trainees including Dallas Roland and Hammond Egger. Jackson, Tennessee | music = "Nightmare" by | affiliation = Dallas Roland and Hammond Egger The New Impact Players | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling OWW Takedown Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = CGS Wrestling Ring Of Glory EWA XWF | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = Brawler/Hardcore | will = • Play to the Crowd • Taunt The Opponent • Do Anything to Help Friends and Allies | wont = • Back down from a fight • Hit below the belt • Cheat | trainer = School of Hard Knox | handler = Seth L. | debut = CGS Wrestling Interactive Sunday | record = 113-32-3 | accomplishments = CGS World Heavyweight Champion CGS FTW Heavyweight Champion CGS United States Champion CGS Challenge Champion CGS Hardcore Champion (4 time) CGS Ultraviolent Champion CGS Tag Team Champion (with B-Noosh) CGS Universal Tag Team Champion (with B-Noosh) ROG Tag Team Champion (with Steve Storme) Takedown Tag Champion (with Steve Storme) CGS Match of the Year 2007 CGS Tag Team/Stable of the Year 2008 CGS Fusion Champion LPW Hardcore Championship | retired = }} Being born in Philadelphia, Seth had very little time to enjoy his home. He was adopted at less than 1 year old when his birth father Lewis Michaels openly gave him up for adoption. After living in the town of Philadelphia for most of his childhood, Seth was swept up by his mother and moved to Nashville after his father left them. After struggling in school he decided to get a job. After looking around he got a job selling t-shirts for none other then Paul Heyman, he kept the job threw CZW's early days until eventually Zandig told him they weren't coming to Philly as much the next year. After being laid off Seth began his backyard wrestling career in the greater Nashville area, until one day when he came home and his mother told him that they were moving back to Philadelphia. After being reluctant he went back to Philadelphia. 2 months later he met a man named Asai M. Sault. After his moms approval, the chief trainer allowed Seth to train under him for 6 months. When Seth was finally ready, he went back to his HardKore persona. And hardcore he was, his first match was a battle royal, his second a cage match, his third a street fight, and his fourth was a weapons match. Asai announced to the locker room he was moving the school and fed to Tallahassee, Florida. Omega could either go to Tallahassee, or retire. After his 4th match in his hometown fed he recieved a phone call from Road Agent Jimmy DeMarco. CGS Wrestling (First Time) HardKore began getting hype on CGS Wrestling TV. He quickly developed a feud with another rising superstar named Steve Storme and his sister Bethany. After fan voting Storme and HardKore competed in what was called "the first and last barbed wire match in CGS". Storme won but Hardkore picked up a quick title run under 24/7 rules. However Steve won it back just as quickly when he pinned his sister (who just pinned HardKore) and won the belt back. That was the first of the Hardcore Title Runs. He and Steve traded the Hardcore Title back and fourth for a month. Eventually HardKore was drafted to Hardcore Revolution right before the No Survivors PPV. The Birth of STL and The New Impact Players At the PPV it looked like Bethany Storme had changed her ways and her and Dash were going to become "close friends". Dash and Steve were both in the elimination chamber until the final minutes. Dash won, and when he walked out of the chamber he was greeted by Bethany, and awarded with a kiss. However, he also got a low blow and a hard slap to the face from Bethany. This was followed by the now STL and Steve Storme beating down Blade on the ramp. They former a tag team called The New Impact Players after this. Steve and Dash entered into a very intense rivalry, while STL entered one with Steve's old partner Joe Morgan. After a couple of weeks STL won the FTW Heavyweight Championship after beating Joe Morgan's new partner Black Dagger in the most violent match in CGS History. Over 34 weapons were used in that match, and Dagger was out a month. Morgan wanted revenge and by now he was the United States and Hardcore Champion. After splitting the series 1-1 STL and Joe Morgan faced off in an "All or Nothing" Loser Leaves Town Match. STL won it and the United States and Hardcore Titles. All the belts were unified into what was now the Universal Championship defended on the Slam brand. STL was drafted to Mayhem and stripped of his titles. The Rise of STL It seemed like STL had lost everything, when in reality he had a lot more to gain. After being moved to Mayhem he was placed into a tag team with long time friend B-Noosh. The fans started to get behind the tag team called TapouT. It didn't take to long for the team to win Tag Gold in the empty CGS Tag Division. After a 17 match win streak TapouT was stripped of the Tag Titles due to lack of competition. 6 month in The Big Time After considering many options STL was finally offered a 6 month deal with OWW Takedown. After signing the deal STL quickly was in the spotlight in a fatal 4 way ladder match for a shot at the Challenge Championship. After that STL entered a brutal feud with Lojax, which ended split 1-1. STL was released from the company after only 6 months. Ring of Glory After being released from the company, STL decided to join up with Ring of Glory. A place which employeed tons of former CGS Talent. STL was quickly thrust into a spotlight he was use to once before. He faced off with several members of the hardcore division, which was still fairly new. Sadly Ring Of Glory also went under after the owner died. STL was now a free agent once again. Return to CGS After they recieved some funds from the widow of ROG's owner, CGS decided to open back up. STL agreed to come back for a fraction of the cost but only if he was allowed to have some time as a road agent. He was granted that wish and quickly returned to the tune of winning 3 tag titles at once. He first won the ROG Tag Titles at a benefit show for the family of the ROG owner. He then turned around an won the Takedown Tag Titles at a crossbranded show against Takedown's finest. Then TapouT turned around an won the CGS Universal Tag Titles. This made STL a triple champion for the second time in his career. Eventually OWW sued, and the ROG Tag Titles were retired. Eventually STL was stripped of the Universal Tag Titles. Now he's in the running for the CGS World Heavyweight Championship, he's also feuding with Leon Caprice. He officially changed his wrestling name to Seth Omega in CGS as well. Signing with Full Metal Wrestling Seth Omega signed with Full Metal Wrestling. He was sent to New Era Wrestling to build up his skills but is expected to be signed to a big brand within the next month. After a week in NEW, Omega picked up a win against Vladimir Reznoff. It was then announced he would team with Jimmy Icon to face the two Russians. Many thought Omega's apprentice was Icon. Little did they know it was really Zakk Wylde. Omega's projected to win at NEW 1.2, because he's already been signed by Anarchy. Omega quickly proved to be the cream of the crop in a match against SOS and Strife, with a lot on the line Omega lost a hard fought match against the two thanks to Jip Thorton being pinned in the middle of the ring. As part of a pre match stipulation, Omega was then a member of the Alchemy Roster. Shortly before the 8.2 event, Omega was arrested in Nashville. After Thorton declined to bail him out the partnership appeared to be on the rocks, however Omega was later bailed out by Trey Sprucance. Shortly after being bailed out of jail and living in an apartment with Trey, Omega realized his habits had to change. In the middle of the night he left all the strippers and blow to check into rehab. Trey shortly joined him there after,however he hasn't been seen since. After completing a 12 step program Seth Omega had decided to pursue his other passion for Judo. Omega was a well known backyard wrestler in Philadelphia, but a very little known street fighter. He had almost decided to retire from wrestling and enjoy time with his one of his many female friends named Jasmine, up until he saw two events that made him change his mind. The unsportsmanlike tactics used by former partner Steve Storme, and the brutal assault on Drew Michaels by HavOc. He was quickly picked up by the Distortion Roster, where he planned to chase after the Abandoned Championship while fighting off the evil that has become wrestling. Rumor had it Omega was possibly heading to Corruption, this however was not true as he was one of the future contenders for the Television Title on Ignition. He looked to go 5-0 in Dog Collar Matches as he took on Chris Kelson at 9.2 but instead the match was ruled a no contest after Danse Macabre interfered. Taking over the school of Hard Knox Seth Omega recently bought the School of Hard Knox where he trains guys in OPW to go to either FMW or CGS. He's the head trainer and the owner, as well as the occasional wrestler. Little is known about the fed but its first product was none other than Dallas Roland and Hammond Egger of FMW. After he acquired the school he lost his dear friend Komona, and his trainer Asai. After that he was said to have been driven even farther to a different gimmick, taking a punisher like persona with him. After 9.2, he tied with Chris Kelson after the no contest ruling due to interference from Danse Macabre, thus his Dog Collar Streak is still intact. Shortly after he was spotted in Salt Lake City, Utah, he made his presence known at Ignition be giving the FSU to Apostasy and throwing his name in the hat to face War Machine. Now he has a number one contenders match at 9.3, as well as the Hayabusa Cup in his way. Shortly after receiving the school he was given a notice for tax evasion, upon which he had the school taken away. Ironically the man who took the school away was found decapitated the next morning. He later went on to beat Apostasy at 9.3 Moving to Corruption After Ignition was shut down Seth Omega was sent to the Corruption Roster where he was listed to face off in a 4 corners elimination match at Corruption 9.4. Omega also has a match against War Machine for the Full Metal Television Championship under I Quit Rules. It was also announced that the Television Championship would float between the three divisions under a set of new rules announced at Death Row. Return to CGS He returned to CGS to lead the Full Metal Battalion, so far he's 1-0 since his return to CGS. Later on he retired again and bought part of the company, he's expected to also become the General Manager of the new CGS. LPW ]] It was announced on 10/21/09 Seth Omega had come to an agreement with LPW. He is expected to wrestle his first match with LPW against MC Steel at Insanity LIVE From Manhattan, in the 3rd show of the 15th cycle (15.3). Seth Omega is a professional e-wrestler that currently performs for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. After a couple of matches in LPW Omega has cited he isn't sure about his future there, he is working under a 6 month contract and may leave after his 6th match. When asked what was wrong he simply replied "I'm too old to work this kind of schedule." Shortly after that it was announced at LPW Epic Omega would face MC Steel in a Dog Collar Match and then announce if he was staying or not. After the Dog Collar Match Omega announced he was going to be LPW for a while, he picked up victories over Steel and over Michaels before tying with Phantom Lord in a hardcore match. He is the current Hardcore Champion after beating Phantom Lord in a Chain Match. XWF Omega signed a lucrative contract with the XWF, and made a big impact after defeating Rocky Ali to become the first XWF Intercontinental Champion on December 30, 2009. Later on in the night he also beat Jason Calaway and Rocky Ali to become a tag team champion. EWA Sometime in April Omega agreed to terms to come into EWA. When he came into EWA he quickly picked up a win over Leon Caprice. At the PPV he teamed with long time partner and foe Steve Storme in a victory over Tyler Phoenix and Leon Caprice, once again making Caprice submit. At the next show he beat Phoenix in a shoot fight before it was announced the company ended due to financial concerns. Return to Takedown After major roster cuts, Takedown agreed to a contact with Seth Omega. He decided to return to the company even after the giant fuck you contest between his partner Steve Storme and Contemp. With most of the old management gone, they quickly picked up Omega who has been sought out as the best big man and the best brawler in wrestling today. In a press conference scheduled for later on this month they are expected to announce to terms on the contract and stipulations involving the signing. Effect on Wrestling Not widely considered by many to be a future hall of famer due to his violent style and many calling him a spot monkey. Seth Omega has held a wide number of belts (currently at 14) and he's held said belts 18 times. He's currently in the running for the LPW Hardcore Championship as well as a couple of belts in OWW. As it stands right now he's held more hardcore titles in different promotions than any other e-wrestler in the e-wrestling Wiki. As it stands right now if he goes on to win the LPW Hardcore Championship it will be his 5th different hardcore title and his 9th hardcore title reign. Truly a very violent accomplishment. Closing of a legacy, moving on to bigger things In the month of July the School of Hard Knox shut its doors for good. Seth had finally filed for bankrupcy and in order to do so he was forced to give up his assets. Before filing for bankrupcy he was evicted from his Tallahassee Apartment and decided to move back to his home state of Tennessee. However due to housing costs in Nashville he was forced to move to the smaller city of Jackson, which is in between Memphis and Nashville. LPW Hardcore Champion and FMW Abandoned Championship Omega created a match type to suit his needs in a very deathmatch style type of enviroment. After being the LPW Hardcore Champion for only 50 days, he had agreed to put his title on the line against 5 other men at once. In the end he came out on top and lived up to his "more human than human" nickname. He is also going against Hannibal Frost for a chance at the FMW Abandoned Championship at 11.3, a chance that he earned by defeating Matthew P. Dunn and Dunnwood. After the doctors didn't advise Hannibal Frost to wrestle, he refused doctors orders and got beaten by Seth Omega (who said he would do the honorable thing) after a vicious attack. Seth then went on to claim how he did what he had to do, and in the process became one of three e-wrestlers to hold a belt in LPW and FMW at the same time. =Omeganisms= Trivia Seth did in fact come up with his own catchphrase "for every kid wearing your shirt there is another 1000 wearing one of mine." His nicknames of The Next Generation Punisher came from one of his favorite comic characters, meanwhile The Epitome of Ultraviolence and The Methodical Messiah came from old friend and partner Steve Storme. The Next Level Nickname is still unknown in origin. The Triple Omegaplex was a term coined by LPW Legend SoL Seth Omega defended the LPW Hardcore Championship against more contenders in one match than anyone else in the history of LPW The Dog Collar Opponents are as listed Asai Ngata, Randy Rampage, Leon Caprice, Rocky Ali, Chris Kelson, and Virus. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Heart Shaped Box'' (Cradle Piledriver) **''Triple Omegaplex'' (Dragon Suplex then into a Half Nelson Suplex finished by a Wrist Clutch Exploder Suplex) *'Ultraviolent Finisher' **''F.S.U Part One'' (Conchairto Curb Stomp) **''F.S.U Part Deux'' (Chair Assisted Shining Wizard) *'Submission Finisher' **''Rear Naked Choke'' *'Moveset' ** Punch ** Lariat ** Piledriver ** DDT ** Shining Wizard ** Tiger Driver ** Yakuza Kick ** Stiff Left Knees ** Running Powerslam *'Theme Music' **''"Nightmare"'' by Avenged Sevenfold (TakeDown, FMW) **''"Dragonfly"'' by Shaman's Harvest (LPW) Championships and accomplishments *'CGS Wrestling' **CGS World Heavyweight Championship **CGS FTW Heavyweight Championship **CGS United States Championship **CGS Challenge Championship **CGS Fusion Championship **CGS Ultraviolent Championship **CGS Hardcore Championship (4 times) **CGS Tag Team Championship (with B-Noosh) **CGS Universe Tag Team Championship (with B-Noosh) **CGS Match of the Year (2007) **CGS Tag Team/Stable of the Year (2008) *'Full Metal Wrestling' **Current Honor Rollee **Rookie of the Month in August ** FMW Abandoned Champion *'Lords of Pain Wrestling'* LPW Hardcore Championship *'OWW Takedown' **Takedown Tag Team Championship (with Steve Storme) *'Ring of Glory' **ROG Tag Team Championship (with Steve Storme) *'Xtreme Wrestling Federation' **XWF Intercontinental Championship **XWF Tag Team Championship **XWF Hardcore Champion (1 time) FMW Match history LPW Match history External Links http://chaingangsoldier.fullboards.com/cgs-contracts-f21/seth-omega-t4222.htm http://twitter.com/SethFuckinOmega